Optical arrangements, with which two optical functional surfaces of a defined shape are arranged on a common support structure, are known e.g. from mirror telescopes with folded beam paths, with which the optical functional surfaces are formed by mirrors. The arrangement on a common support structure thereby entails the advantage that a later adjustment of the functional surfaces relative to one another is superfluous and that a misalignment may be ruled out. In particular, if these mirrors are shaped aspherically, however on manufacturing, difficulties arise due to the fact that not only must the functional surfaces in each case obtain an exactly defined shape, but must also be placed and orientated to one another with a likewise high accuracy.
Methods for manufacturing individual optical functional surface known from the state of the art envisage the functional surfaces e.g. being formed from a metal blank in a manufacturing step with a lathe and subsequently measured, wherein the manufacturing step may then be repeated with changed machine parameters, by which means a deviation from an ideal shape which is ascertained on measuring is to be minimised. The deviation from the ideal shape may then be reduced to values in the sub-micrometer region by way of iteration. Thereby however, a position (with regard to the term position, it is always the location and/or orientation which is meant in the present document) of the optical functional surface is not controlled, since the deviation is determined by way of a so-called fitting, by way of a surface defined by the ideal shape being applied over the actually manufactured functional surface, such a best-possible agreement is achieved, and the deviation is then defined as a remaining difference. For this reason, the known method for the manufacture of optical arrangements of the outlined type with more than one functional surface is not practical